Acción posesiva y egoísta de Hinamori Amu
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: La Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu no compartió su chocolate con un gatito. ¿Cual sera su lección? Leve Nagihiko x Rima.


Bueno ste fic se me ocurrió mientras comia chocolate xD

* * *

Acción posesiva y egoísta de Hinamori Amu.

Era un día tranquilo en Tokio, Japón. Los alumnos salían alegremente de la Academia Seiyo con bolsitas en sus manos mientras que otros devoraban un delicioso postre. En esas personas se encontraban Mashiro Rima y Hinamori Amu, las chicas conversaban y reían, llego un momento donde Nagihiko interrumpió la animada conversación de las chicas para darle una bolsita roja a Rima para luego sonrojarse y salir corriendo de ahí pero sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Rima. La última acción del chico hizo sonrojar a Rima, su amiga de cabellera rosada solo le mandaba miradas picaras a su pequeña amiga sonrojada, Rima cambio la conversación rápidamente cuando su madre llego en el coche para recogerla, le dio un abrazo y le entrego una bolsita rosada con un moño café y Amu le dio a la pequeña Rima un corazón pequeño. Las dos chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

Después de lo sucedido la chica pelirosa se dirigía a su casa a paso lento, estaba un poco triste porque Tadase se fue de vacaciones y no fue a la Academia, un olor delicioso la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia donde provenía el olor y se encontró un puesto de Taiyaki. Al leer el letrero le dio un ataque de risa al recordar que el Gato _Pervertido _estaba en su casa desde una semana. _Su _casa no de _él. _

-Solo por hoy Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Dio un suspiro antes de entrar a la tienda.

Rato mas tarde de comprar Taiyaki para su _Gatote, _se dirigía a su casa, ya enfrente de la puerta toco y le abrieron. Ahí se encontraba su hermana cantando Meikyu Butterfly con un micrófono falso –que ni siquiera estaba prendido- su papá grabando y gritando `` ¡Eso Ami así se canta!´´ y su mama aplaudiendo.

-Este…Ya llegue voy a mi cuarto-Dicho esto subió a su cuarto para no escuchar la ejem desafinada voz de su hermana, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ahí se encontró al _Gato Pervertido _acostado en su cama leyendo sus revistas_. _

_-_Lees porquerías-se limito a decir.

-Tú también-Contesto molesta mientras dejaba en su mesita la bolsa que le regalo Rima y la que había comprado para Ikuto. El chico comenzó a olfatear hasta que vio directamente la bolsa.

-¿Taiyaki?-Pregunto el chico.

-Sí.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí.-El chico solo una carcajada mientras se secaba las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

-¡Tu! ¡La chica de pechos desnutridos malévola me trae Taiyaki! ¡Por Kami-Sama! ¡¿Qué te caíste del segundo piso de tu Academia!?-Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara porque la habían llamado pechos desnutridos y también estaba roja del coraje. Estaba a punto de insultarlo pero el hablo primero- O será que…No aguantaste a mis encantos y ahora me amas con locura-La miro pícaramente, la chica estaba más roja que un tomate- Jaja lo sabía-hizo una pausa- y ¿Qué traes en la otra bolsa?

-Ah no sé, no lo he abierto.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Cállate que tú no me ordenas. Es mi cuarto y yo mando aquí mientras estés vivo-Le dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba en su silla y sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila y su lápiz.

-¿Esté vivo?

-Si Gato Callejero, soy capaz de matarte.

-Cállate Maka.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué no ves Soul Eater?

-¿Es anime?

-Sí.

-No veo esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tengo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no tienes tiempo?

-Porque tengo actividades.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las 5:00

-Soul Eater lo pasan a las 6:00.

-No me interesa.

-Es un buen anime.

-No me interesa.

-¿Por qué no te interesa?

-¡Porque no!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¡No me gusta el anime!

-Maka.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-contesto ya harta mientras apretaba su lápiz con la mano.

-Corrección. ¿Quién es esa?

-¡Es lo mismo, dime que es!

-Eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, son igual de tercas, planas ósea nada por delante y nada por detrás, enojonas pero ambas son lindas-Las palabras del chico hicieron que la chica se molestara la llamaron _plana _por segunda vez. Pero a la vez se sonrojo dijo que era Linda.

-¿Te gusta el agua?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

-No.

-Si no te callas Tsukiyomi Ikuto te mojare hasta que te ahogues-Su risa desapareció y le mando una mirada asesina.

-¿Y si no me ahogo?

-¡Solo cállate!

-Dame mi bolsa de Taiyaki y me callo.

-¡Toma!-Le dijo mientras le tiraba la bolsa en la cara y comenzaba hacer su tarea.

-¡Auch!-Se tallo la zona lastimada, tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión-Oye Amu.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Mira están pasando Discotheque de Nana Mizuki-Comento mientras se metía un pececito de Taiyaki.

-¿Y?-Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-¿No crees que Nana Mizuki canta como Utau?

-Uh…Ahora que lo dices.

-¿Por qué haces tarea? Es viernes te queda Sábado y Domingo.

-Pues quiero un tiempo libre.

-¿Para?

-Para divertirme.

-Entiendo quieres oxes conmigo-La miro pícaramente y se metió otro pez a la boca.

-¿Oxes? O-x-e-s -Quedo pensativa, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Amu se dio cuenta de lo que decía-¡Pervertido! ¡No quiero sexo contigo!

-Hasta ahorita te das cuenta que quiere decir oxes-Soltó una pequeña risita-Lenta.

-¡Cállate!

Pasaron 2 horas después de esa discusión, Ikuto se encontraba mirando en la televisión Shamang King, mientras que Amu se encontraba guardando su cuaderno.

-Me quede con hambre-Dijo el gato mientras agitaba la bolsa que antes estaba llena de Taiyaki-Comparte lo que tienes en la bolsa rosada.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mío, el Taiyaki era tuyo.

-No seas egoísta.

-Tú también lo eres.

-¿Por qué?

-No me invitaste Taiyaki.

-No te gusta-La chica se quedo callada, hubo silencio hasta que Ikuto lo rompió.- ¿Qué es?

-No sé, espera lo veo-Agarro la bolsita, le quito el moño con cuidado y luego abrió la bolsa, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?-Volvió a preguntar el gato.

-Es, es ¡Chocolate! –saco el trozo de chocolate, lo miraba como si fuera el primero que había visto en su vida. Amaba el chocolate.

-¿Me das?

-Hum-Miro la caja ya no había chocolates eso significaba que solo era uno. Para ella. De _ella_ no de él -No.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo es uno, para mí.

-Egoísta.

-Me da igual lo que pienses. Es mi chocolate, _mío _no tuyo.-Dicho esto la chica se preparo para metérselo a la boca, Ikuto se le vino una idea a la mente, que tal si cambiaba el mío por el _nuestro. _Agarro el control remoto, la chica dio la primera mordida, apago la tele, la chica saboreaba el delicioso sabor del chocolate, se paro Ikuto de la cama y se acerco hacia Amu, la chica ya había terminado su chocolate. Cuando estaba bastante cerca la acorralo contra la pared, ella se quedo atónita ¿Qué le iba hacer ese gato pervertido?

-¿Q-que haces?-Pregunto avergonzada y sorprendida, el minino solo sonrío.

-Te daré una lección, para que aprendas a no ser egoísta y posesiva-El chico se acerco más a la cara de la chica, a cambio ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy cerca de su rostro, el chico podía sentir el embriagante aroma del chocolate que provenía de la boca de Amu, se volvió loco y no aguanto más la beso. Fue un beso tierno y lento, pero a la vez apasionado, no quería asustarla y trato de contenerse, el chico tenía tantas ganas de explorar su boca embriagada de chocolate y sus labios de la chica eran más suaves de lo que pensaba. Amu se dejo llevar por la sensaciones y colocó sus manos en la el cuello de Ikuto para luego llevarlas a su cabellera y acariciar el cabello del **Neko. **El lamio el labio inferior de la pelirosa para pedir la entrada de su lengua, ella accedió y abrió un poco su pequeña boca, el chico metió su lengua y jugaba con la de Amu, ella se estremeció e Ikuto se dio cuenta y bajo un poco el ritmo, Ikuto pego mas su cuerpo contra el de Amu. Jugaba con su lengua y extraía todo el chocolate que tenía en su lengua. Ikuto agarro la cara de Amu y por ultimo chupo su lengua haciendo que Amu soltara un pequeño gemido. Ikuto se separo del rostro de la chica saboreando el chocolate que ahora tenía en su boca y también dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas, el sonrió triunfante y se limpio la saliva que salía de su labio, la cara de Amu estaba completamente roja-¿Aprendiste la lección?-Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Desde entonces Amu dejo su acción posesiva y egoísta.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto D: nos vemos!

Byee-bee! :D


End file.
